


Unrequited

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Kiryuu Daigo/Ian Yorkland
Kudos: 2





	Unrequited

This story is set in Brave (episode) 13 using that deboss monster. Thanks to my MIL for the idea. It didn’t turn out how I imagined but hope it’s decent anyway.

  
  


Ian was with Utchy, trying to help Souji when he spotted King and Nossan at the park. He watched King from afar for a moment.

“Maybe they could help?” Utchy noticed them too.

Ian sighed, “We’ll see.” He approached the other men.

King smiled widely as he saw them, “Hey!”

What they didn’t see was a deboss monster talking to Aigaron and Luckyro. The monster scanned the group over and smiled when he noticed the bond between Ian and King. “They both have feelings for the other, but think it’s unrequited.” He laughed before reaching out with his scissors and snipping their ties. 

Suddenly they both fell to their knees crying. 

Aigaron absorbed their sorrow as the other rangers tried to figure out what was happening. 

“King? Don’t leave me..” Ian said quietly.

“You don’t leave me!” King responded.

They stared at each other for a moment in confusion.

“Hey!” Nossan noticed the deboss monster and began morphing. 

Utchy followed and did the same.

Ian grabbed King tightly in a hug while the red ranger clutched him back.

  
Even after the deboss monster’s scissors were broken, they continued to hold onto each other.

“What just happened?” Ian asked softly.

“I don’t know..” King answered. “But I like this.”

“Me too.” Ian finally looked up and smiled.

“We better help the others,” King looked and noticed them fighting.

Ian nodded and stood, beginning to morph.

After their fight, Ian and King sat down on a bench.

  
“I’ve liked you for a while, but figured you’d never like me.”

  
King laughed, “Me too. Guess we thought our feelings were unrequited and that’s why the monster attacked us.”

Ian sighed, “So.. what now?”

King smiled and looked over at him. Without speaking, he reached forward and pulled Ian in for a kiss.

Ian’s eyes widened before he melted into it. 

After pulling away, they both smiled. 

“Guess we can thank the deboss for something,” King looked thoughtful.

Ian chuckled and took King’s hand before leaning against the red ranger’s shoulder, feeling content to be beside the other man.


End file.
